Delta-9-Tetrahydrocannabinol (also known as THC, dronabinol and D9THC) is a naturally occurring compound and is the primary active ingredient in the controlled substance marijuana. Marijuana refers to the dried flowers and leaves of Cannabis Sativa, the hemp plant. These parts of the plant contain several compounds called cannabinoids (including dronabinol), that may help patients with certain disease conditions. Dronabinol has been approved by the Food and Drug Administration (FDA) for the control of nausea and vomiting associated with chemotherapy and, more recently, for appetite stimulation of AIDS patients suffering from wasting syndrome. Synthetic dronabinol has been utilized as a pharmaceutically active ingredient, and cannabis-based medicines using botanical sources of cannabis rather than synthetic THC are also known in the art.
Despite all of the work on cannabinoids and dronabinol outlined above and elsewhere, to date a solution formulation of a cannabinoid, such as an aqueous-based oral dronabinol solution, has not been achieved that is stable at room or refrigerated temperatures and that has an improved in vivo absorption profile with faster onset and lower inter-subject variability than currently available dronabinol gelatin capsules.